mogekocastlefandomcom-20200222-history
Bonus Room
After beating the game you can access to the Bonus Room, when you leave this room the game restarts but you can go back anytime using the BONUS ROOM item in your inventory. The Last Supper A parody of [[wikipedia:The_Last_Supper_(Leonardo_da_Vinci)|Leonardo da Vinci's "The Last Supper"]]. There is a table with food and Mogekos around it with an empty chair, if Yonaka sits there you can get a extra image where she, as Lord Prosciutto, is depicted as Jesus Christ. Met's interview Yonaka, as the protagonist of the game, is interviewed by DJ Met. Read the Bonus Room/Met interview CG images book アルバム.png アルバム2.png There you can see all the images you unlocked in the game without text. By it's side there is a notebook that says the original release date of Mogeko Castle, April 1st, 2012. The bookshelf There are 5 notes you can read. Note 1: To kill a Mogeko To kill a Mogeko, you must do this! Pull out the tail! Then voila! The Mogeko pukes out tons of blood and dies! Good job! ~Fin~ Note 2: Nega-Mogeko's Hobbies Yoohoo! It's King mogeko! Today, I think I'll reveal some of Nega-Mogeko's shocking hobbies! I'll copy this note and spread it around the kingdom! A-hem! Now here we go! Wow! That Nega-Mogeko... ... I sense some real bloodthirst behind that door, so I think I'll stop for today. Adieu! ⭐ Note 3: Magic Spell If you recite the following spell, a miracle will happen. "Praise be to prosciutto braise pe to bro-sciutto traise te po trosciutto praise te bo prosciutto." Just kidding. Note 4: Moge-ko's... Moge-ko... has a thing for tails and thighs, moge... This is some top-secret info, moge... Moge-tan's going to die in a few days for sure... ...The note is covered in bloodstains. Note 5: About Hashasky Hashaskys... While they look like us Mogekos, they're totally different creatures. Different in disposition, actions, and so on. One thing in common is a love of prosciutto. Yet prosciutto isn't revered as an omnipotent entity. Rather, they just consider it like a snack, it seems. Instead they revere "frozen yogurt". It's supposed it may be the god of their icy land. Hashaskys are still shrouded in mystery. Particularly their leader... General Hashasky is a true enigma. Further investigation will be needed. ...It'd be a pain if Moge-ko found this note. So I'll have to hide it somewhere. Her interests lie in such pointless things... ...The note is covered in bloodstains. Mogeko Castle Gaiden In the TV you can see again the teaser trailer for Mogeko Castle Gaiden. Dressing Room You can change Yonaka's outfit in this room and also listen to the ost and look at some backgrounds images that were used in the game. Wall paintings There are some paintings in the wall of the Bonus Room 他：おまけ絵画1.png 他：おまけ絵画2.png 他：おまけ絵画3.png 他：おまけ絵画4.png 他：おまけ絵画5.png Character's biography All the characters that appeared in the game have a short bio that states *Name *Height *Hobby *Likes *Hates *and a brief description. Category:Walkthrough